The Leader
by Blood Reaper 101
Summary: Jasper has begun to write his story for a friend he writes about his rise to leadership of his group.
1. Chapter 1

You know its funny one day you're a regular kid doing regular stuff like hanging with your friends, with your parents playing on your phone and surfing the net. But what would you do if the world you knew was tipped upside down, what would you do when your forced to be the grown up, what would you do if you had to survive and what would you do if all the people over fifteen turned arguing into sick beasts that want to hunt and kill you forcing you to commit crimes against nature just to see another day through. I'm here to narrate the horrors I went through I don't want to but I was asked by my old friend Chris Marker and of course I owe him but that will be explained in this writing. I will write this as accurately as I can and before I begin I'll tell you a little about myself my name is Jasper Atkinson I am 14 years old I have long scruffy black hair and bright green eyes I live in the natural history museum and I am the new head of guard but I should probably get to the story so let's begin.

I screamed loudly and tripped over the low coffee table as the moaning figure shambled closer I shakily got up and barged out the door crying and almost puking. I saw a couple more adults and almost shat myself. I looked around for something to defend myself with and saw a steel bar on the ground I picked it up and backed away slowly one of the adults follow and starts to get close I can see it has no nose and the big pus filled boils growing all over its body and the smell, it was a rotting meat smell mixed with toilet smells " k-keep a-away" I stammer. The adult moaned softly and lunged, I swung and caught its head crushing its skull it dropped with a grunt . I realised what I had done and spewed violently causing a puddle of sick. I look up and see the the other two adults shambling towards me I raise my bar ready to hit them but I didn't need to worry. Two kids ran out of the building near me a boy and a girl the looked the same because they had blonde hair the boy swung a baseball bat catching the woman's head crushing it while the girl shoved the point of a short Javelin through the others throat.

After checking the adults were dead the two kids walked up to me the boy held out a hand and said in a heavy Australian accent " you alright mate?" I nodded shaking his hand. The girl smiled gently and said " my names Bella and this my twin Eric what's your name?". "Jasper" I say softly checking out the kids they both had blonde hair blue eyes but that was were the similarity's ended as Eric had a hyper look and was built like a boxer while Bella had a intelligent look with a gymnast build. I finally start to speak " thank you for saving me if you didn't I would have died". Eric nodded " no problem let's get out of here before more adults get here". I nod and follow the twins through an alley into a small motel parking lot.

Eric walked up the stairs and unlocked the door to enter the room. I follow Bella and notice the widows and cracks are all covered. Eric grins at my curious glances and flicked a switch light flooded the room and I gasp as Bella explains that the building is solar powered. "This is awesome" I say as I had not seen electricity in a while and it felt alien. Bella smiled and said " we have three rooms ,we use two but you could use the other one if you'd like , its nice to see other kids alive we thought we might be the only ones alive but we didn't believe it since we haven't left the motel since we found it". I nod " its terrible out there fires, dead bodies and looted shops I haven't seen anyone for ages and I've traveled from the bottom of south London trying to get home I didn't see any adults until today I thought they all died but I was wrong". The twins looked surprised and Eric said " we see them everyday they're everywhere". I shrugged "maybe I'm just lucky" I say. The twins nod and Bella says kindly " I'll show you your room its next to mine" I get up and follow her to the hall she points out her room on the furthest left she then pointed out Eric's room and the bathroom she then said " I don't think you need me to point out your room. I smile and walk in, its a medium sized room with a double bed , a closet with a mirror and some drawers. Bella smiled and said she was going to prepare dinner. I look at my metal bar and was struck with an idea I pull a file out of my pocket and begin to sharpen the tip I was there for an hour or two when Bella walked in with a bowl of soup she placed it other dresser and sat beside me" what have you been doing?". I show her the point of my new spear and grin " I just thought I needed a weapon " Bella looks surprised and asks to hold it while I eat my soup I nod and she runs her hands along it looking thoughtful she then walked out then back in with my spear and it had a javelin grip on it she smiled at my expression and said " here that will make it easier to fight and you won't get blisters " I grin and say thanks and yawn " I better get some sleep " Bella nods and walks out I turn off the lights and slide into my bed falling into an uneasy sleep.

This is the end of chapter one sorry about the lack of fights but I had to develop and introduce characters I promise the next chapter will have more suspense.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm surrounded by adults they're getting closer I begin screaming and thrashing at them trying to force them back I hear voices yelling my name I feel a rushing sensation. I wake up to see Eric shaking me and Bella holding my legs " what happened I say groggily. Eric looked at me " mate you were having a nightmare you were screaming and kicking we held you down". "Sorry bad dream " i mumble. I get up " i was thinking we may have food now and lots of it but it won't last forever we need to look around maybe not today but soon". The twins nod understanding. We decide to stand on the roof the safest place to get some air. We all had our weapons and Eric was fidgety and toyed around with his bat while Bella was sharpening her Javelin tip, I was holding a kitchen knife making sure it was sharp enough. We sat there in the warm sun for an hour before we were interrupted by a loud piercing scream.

We jump up and hear it again Bella and Eric jumped on to the balcony and began sprinting down the steps I followed but overdid the jump and landing on the roof of a Subaru hatchback I groan and get up ignoring the pain in my back and begin sprinting out the alley. When I reached the street I saw three kids a boy about thirteen was holding a knife screaming at the fourteen year old girl to take the nine year old boy to run but two more adults came out another building and cut them of the knocked the girl down and grabbed the kid the older boy was also going down I made my decision I charge towards the sicko holding the small boy and shoved my spear in its throat the other was clubbed down by Eric. Bella picked the boy and girl up and ran with them to the motel I rushed up and took the sicko holding the boy down but the spear was jerked out of my grip I pulled my knife out and stuck it through the woman's throat it moaned and dropped .

I crouch by the boy and saw he was cut up with finger marks around his throat and a huge gash in his stomach his eyes fluttered open and he gripped my arm " a-are they safe?" He rasped I nod and he smiles " thank you " he clutches at his neck and pulls a necklace with a small gold cross on it " here take it and my knife its my way of saying thanks ". I shake my head as he presses the necklace in my hand " no you'll need it I'm going to get you out of here you'll be okay " I say this as tears sprung into my eyes. He smiles " no I won't I can see the light already but thanks for trying..." he looks at me for my name " Jasper" I say quickly. He looks at me " I'm Randy and Jasper please look after Max and Lily please" I nod and he smiles and closes his eyes he's dead. I sob and Eric clasped my shoulder I shake him off I look up and see a sicko who wandered out of an alley way instantly my grief turns into rage I pick up Randy's knife and charge forward bellowing I tackle the sicko and repeatedly stab it letting all my rage out on the now mutilated body. Eric pulls me off and drags me back to our home.

I walk in and when Lily raises gets up to ask about Randy i walk into my room and sit on the edge of my bed tears rolling down my cheeks. I stand up and smack the brick wall wall until my knuckles are bleeding but I can't let my emotions out. Bella walks in "are you okay..." she says then gasps as she looks at my knuckles she wraps her arms around my shaking body and says softly to me " everything's going to be okay you made the right decision from what I saw that's what the boy wanted"I look up then respond " nothings going to be okay ever again I had a kid die in my arms and I'm killing adults its not right". Bella kissed my cheek " you did what you had to don't dwell on it". We get up and walk into the kitchen where the new kids are hugging and crying with Eric looking uncomfortable. I look at them and say coldly " Your friend died a hero I'm sorry I couldn't save him but all he wanted is for you to be safe he asked me to look after you that means you listen to me and follow my orders and you'll get through OK". The two kids nod stopping their crying and nod. I smile " glad we got that out the way I'm Jasper and these are my friends Eric and Bella I already know your names Max and Lily" the two nod and smile back softly but still looked sad I continued " for sleeping arrangements Max can sleep in my room and Lily can sleep in Bella's room " the group nods.

I look at Eric and ask if hell help me get some mattresses , pillows and blankets from the next unit he nods and soon we have two extra beds prepared. I help Bella make a delicious beef stew and we all sit at the table savouring the hot food. Max and Lily are surprised at the electricity but enjoy it. When we had cleaned up our gear we head off to bed. I lay in bed and hear max whimper softly I roll over and look at him " you OK mate" Max shakes his head and says " not really first my mum and dad die and now Randy I miss him so much he looked after us" I grab the knife Randy had given me and i place it in his hands " it was Randy's he gave it to me but I think you need it more just train a bit till your used to it" Max looked at the knife and said " thank you I'll look after it". I grab something out of my bag its a monkey teddy with a grinning face I hand it to Max " this is Cheeky when I was scared he used to look after me make and make me feel like I was going to be okay no matter what" Max hugged the monkey close to him " is everything going to be alright Jasper?" I shrug " I don't know Max but I'll make sure your going to be OK now get some rest I expect you'll be tired". Max nodded and closed his eyes drifting off into a deep sleep I soon follow.

Hey guys sorry for being late on the update but I've been busy working on my forum I'll try and get my chapters out quicker and please join my forum its called Survivors it would be great to have new members. :-)


End file.
